


Dead End

by Limbo_Lord



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Lava - Freeform, Realization, Sacrifice, discs, ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limbo_Lord/pseuds/Limbo_Lord
Summary: Tommy did it. He had the discs, tight, in his grasp and was sprinting like a madman. With the fury of Dream close on his tail, he comes to a sudden realization of his fate.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Dead End

Tommy fucking sprinted. His legs were burning. His face was burning. His lungs were burning. With every heave of his breath, he felt like he was being hit on the back with a hammer. But, the distressing clang of Dream’s armor on his tail only made his long legs run faster.

The grinning teen gripped Cat and Mellohi tight in his hands. He did it! He got them. Dream was always too focused on his theatrics. Fortunately for Tommy, this time he was so focused on his words he didn’t realize his grip on the discs had loosened. Tommy saw the opportunity and did what he did best, shoot his shot. He ripped the discs from Dream’s hands and took off. Dream chased behind him and Tubbo was left in their dust.

“Come here, Tommy!” Dream’s mockery was lined with threatening violence. It echoed in Tommy’s ears and sent a shiver down his spine.

Tommy was fast. Speed had always been one of his strengths. There is no doubt the teenager was one of the fastest to ever be on the SMP. He had the advantage. Dream was multiple yards behind him and wearing full netherite, the heaviest armor. Tommy wasn’t. The teenager had the speed but he did not have the stamina, the masked man did. He had to keep going.

The portal emerged in Tommy’s view. He bit down on his lip, the sight was all he needed for his feet to truly fly. He threw cobblestone behind him in a hasty attempt to slow down Dream. But, the rhythmic clunking staying on beat told him his desperate attempt did nothing. Shit.

Tommy threw his arms forward and lunged into the ethereal swirls of the purple window to another world. When he flew out of the other end the Nether’s raging heat blew in his face, briefing blowing his hair from his forehead. The teenager crashed into the dusty black stone platform, arms first. Grasping his discs, he slid across the hot surface. The red fabric of his sleeves tore to reveal the scratched surface of his skin. He barely took a second to register the pain that stung through his arms on impact before jumping to his feet and running once more.

The heat of the living hell drowned Tommy’s breaths. The nether wasn’t easy to navigate. It all looked the same. Getting lost in its sea of netherrack and lava was an easy task. But, Tommy knew the nether like the back of his hand. For there was once a time when he would go every day. Even debate if he should accept the lava’s forbidden invitation.

All of the sprinting was beginning to pull on Tommy’s legs. He gasped for air but his breathing was beyond controllable. It was controlling him. The scenery around Tommy was not getting left behind as fast anymore. He was pushing himself but his body burned and was beginning to give in to exhaustion. With every attempt at a breath, he slowed down.

“Oh, Tommy!” The sound of the teen’s heart in his ears must have blocked out the distressing clang of Dream’s armor drawing near. Tommy whipped his head around….no, it didn’t. Dream’s bright green shone against the dark red netherrack they ran on. The masked man’s armor was no longer on his body and he was close. The distance between Tommy and the haunting smile of the mask was shorter than he would have liked.

Dream came to a sudden halt, his mask no longer looking at Tommy but past. Confusion turned the teen’s head to see what his hunter was looking at. Upon the sight, the teen gasped and shoved his heels into the ground. Small clouds of dust puffed at his feet as he skidded to a stop. Tommy stared down at the bubbling lava he almost ran straight into. He was on a ledge surrounded on all three sides by a thousand block fall into the forbidden pool.

“Dead End,” Tommy whipped around at Dream’s statement. The blond knew the smile on that mask was no different than the face hiding behind it. “You have nowhere to run and will never win an individual fight against me. Now give me the discs or you’re going into the prison for a long time.”

THE PRISON. The pieces all clicked in Tommy’s head. He was trapped in a corner with no weapon and the one thing that Dream said he cared about on the server. And he was only threatening to throw him in Pandora’s vault? One of the most ruthless killers on the SMP. A mask that is a symbol of violence. The “god” of this world was only threatening to throw him in a cell?

As Tommy glanced around at the situation he was in, his realization only made more sense. All of this was very familiar to the teenager. In the Nether, standing above Lava with Dream choosing for him not to die. He understood everything now.

“No,” Tommy straightened his posture. “You aren’t getting anything because I’ve figured you out.”

“Oh really?” Dream tilted his chin up.

“You don’t care about the discs, you care about tormenting me. You told me it wasn’t my time to die and I may have not known it back then, but I was right. It’s never my time to die. Then, you would lose.”

Tommy gripped the discs in his hands as he watched Dream do the same with his axe. But, courage filled him once again when he realized they had a viewer. Tubbo’s brown-haired head was peeking out from behind a hill of netherrack. The blond did not turn his head but instead looked at his best friend with his eyes. He shook his head towards his blue-eyed teen. Don’t do anything. It will be okay.

“You have had so many chances to kill me, so many chances. But, you haven’t because as long as I’m around, you get what you want, you win.”

Tommy tightened his grasp around his discs. He let the hot nether air fill his lungs with a deep breath. He needed to feel something besides the heavy feeling in his chest he was choosing to ignore. This was the only way.

“This endless cycle of torment? Where you let me regain all I’ve lost only to destroy it again, and again, and again? An ending where you win?”

The teenager lifted his hand to his forehead in a salute. He stood tall as his straightened hand caused a cocky head tilt from Dream. The masked man didn’t think he was going to do it. Good. Tommy turned toward Tubbo. He had an expression of both confusion and fear. Tommy flashed a smile at his best friend. You’ll be okay. I’ll miss you. See you on the other side! Tommy met Dream’s eyes and grinned smugly with his honorable salute.

“It was never meant to be!”

Tommy let gravity pull him backward off the dusty edge, discs firm in his hand. As he fell to the sweet embrace of lava, Tubbo’s voice was the last thing to echo in his ears.

“TOMMY!”


End file.
